Mundo paralelo
by Sanguis Moon
Summary: Sakura es capturada, desaparece, la buscan, ni rastro de ella, ¿Cómo ha podido desaparecer de la tierra?, ¿Un mundo paralelo al nuestro?, ¿Qué te pasó Sakura?, cuando la encuentran ya nada es como antes. SasuSaku.
1. El plan de Madara

Naruto no me pertenece, yo solo uso sus personajes

**Capítulo 1 **

"**El plan de Madara"**

Era un gran día, y cierta kunoichi de pelo rosa y ojos verdes regresaba de una misión no muy complicada a Konoha.

Sakura Haruno, alumna de la gondaime Tsunade, ya contaba con 15 años, y con los retos que se le proponían, ya era una muchacha fuerte y más segura de si misma, aunque eso cambiara un poco después de que cierto chico de pelo y ojos negros apareciera de nuevo en su vida, ciertamente, solo la gondaime sabía los motivos por los cuales, sasuke había regresado de nuevo a la aldea, ese chico seguía siendo un misterio para ella y para el resto de sus fans, puesto que aunque mitad de las chicas de la aldea iban tras él, no les hacía caso. Al menos, a Sakura ya no la trataba tan mal, solo hablaban cuando era necesario, de forma cortante y distante, pero se toleraban. Su relación con Naruto, era la misma de siempre, peleándose por cualquier cosa y compitiendo a ver quién era el mejor. En conclusión, ellos no habían cambiado mucho: Naruto, tan chistoso como siempre; Sasuke, frío e indiferente; y Sakura, igual de sentimental y sensible, menos cuando está en misiones o en el hospital para separar los sentimientos del trabajo.

La kunoichi, seguía saltando de rama en rama a gran velocidad para poder llegar cuanto antes a casa, le quedaba un gran tramo por recorrer, tal vez un día o dos más y estaría en Konoha. La misión no era nada complicada, solo tenía que ir a una aldea a curar a los aldeanos de un simple virus, no tardó ni medio día en acabar con la enfermedad.

La joven, paró en seco, cuando sintió que un cúmulo de chakra se le acercaba y le cortaba el paso por delante, dio media vuelta, y se vió rodeada por más chakra. Empezaba a asustarse aunque no permitiría que el enemigo lo notase, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse y ahogar un grito cuando vió que el chakra había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraban cuatro akatsukis con su típica capa negra de nubes rojas y sus respectivos sombreros.

Se acercaron a ella y la atraparon con más chakra, la dejaron inconsciente en cuestión de segundos, aunque ella trató de liberarse, no pudo resistirse a un poder tan fuerte, no es que fuera débil, es que eran el poder de cuatro contra uno.

El akatsuki más cercano a ella la tomó, y les habló a sus compañeros:

-Que suerte tuvimos de encontrarla aquí, y sin protección, esperaba encontrarme a todo el equipo siete.

- Vámonos, llevémosla a la base cuanto antes.-Dijo uno

- ¿Y a esto se le llama kunoichi? ¡pero si casi no ha puesto resistencia!-comentó otro con burla.

Los akatsuki partieron hacia la base, y, no muy lejos de allí, Uchiha Madara, maldecía una y otra vez a la aldea a la que pertenecía, konoha.

Pein, observaba los movimientos de Madara con expresión indiferente, hasta que algo llamó su atención, cuatro akatsukis traían a una kunoichi de pelo rosa de la aldea de konoha, vió como dejaban a la muchacha en el suelo y se marchaban a entrenar.

-¿y esa kunoichi?-Preguntó por fin después de unos segundos.

- Mi plan para vengarme de konoha, aunque no lo parezca, esta muchacha es de gran importancia para la aldea, es una gran médico sin contar que es como una hija para la gondaime y como una hermana para naruto, y ¡ah! Si, también una amiga de Sasuke.

-¿Y tu venganza consiste solo en matar a esta kunoichi?-volvió a preguntar Pein desconcertado por una venganza tan piadosa.

-Primero de nada, no, esto solo es el principio de mi plan, digamos que es como un aviso antes del ataque, y segunda, ¿quién te dijo que la voy a matar?-contestó Madara con una sonrisa siniestra.-Voy a usarla como conejillo de indias en nuestro querido proyecto.

Pein se sorprendió por la respuesta y dirigió una mirada a la pelirrosa tirada en el suelo, compadeció a la muchacha, no le gustaría estar en su lugar.

Sakura despertó, no veía muy bien, pero notó como estaba atada de pies y manos a una plataforma y oía un extraño zumbido contínuo.

Escucho como alguien decía:

-¡Añadan chakra!

Y lo siguiente que notó fue que ella gritaba de dolor, luego, silencio.

Los akatsukis miraban la plataforma ahora vacía donde se encontraba antes la muchacha. Algunos con lástima y otros con curiosidad, ¿Qué le había sucedido a la joven pelirrosa? Se preguntaban, hasta que alguien por fin rompió el silencio:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, escapó?

-Ha funcionado…-contestó pein sorprendido, en voz baja, puesto que él sabía lo que allí había ocurrido.

Habían probado con animales, y lo único que lograban era chamuscarlos con la extraña plataforma.

Madara y Pein no lo creían, después de años de pruebas y sacrificios por fin lo lograban, y es que hace años, akatsuki encontró una extraña plataforma que al añadirle una gran cantidad de chakra freía a cualquiera que estaba encima de la extraña plataforma. Madara la estudió bien y recopiló información, descubrió que para nada la plataforma servía para "freir", como ellos pensaban, si no que era una puerta a otra dimensión de la cual no se sabía mucho. También descubrió que había otra forma de entrar en esa dimensión sin obtener a cambio dolor, si añadías chakra a ciertos collares fabricados del mismo material que el de la plataforma, según las escrituras, deberías teletransportarte inmediatamente a ese mundo desconocido, y del mundo desconocido al suyo. Eses collares, se encontraban, para su desgracia en el museo de Konoha, pobres ilusos, que pensaban que solo era arte, aunque cuando destruyeran la aldea ya habría tiempo de hacerse con ellos.

Nadie sabía con seguridad si la pelirrosa había sobrevivido al viaje y en el caso de que lograra llegar, si sería peligroso estar allí, sinceramente, no les importaba, era una persona más de los cientos y cientos que ellos habían hecho desaparecer.

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

**Hola ¿Qué tal me quedó? Espero comentarios, soy novata en esto de la escritura, nunca he publicado nada y me gustaría saber si la historia gusta y si quereis que la continúe, acepto cualquier comentario.**


	2. Recuerdos y guerra

**Hola de nuevo, bueno, aquí tenéis la continuación.**

**Agradezco sinceramente los comentarios, me alegran el día.**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Recuerdos y guerra"**

En la aldea de Konoha, dos muchachos caminaban tranquilamente hacia las áreas de entrenamiento.

-Estoy deseando que Sakura-chan vuelva, contigo solo esto es muy aburrido dattebayo...-dijo el rubio de ojos azules

-hmp…-contestó el poseedor del sharingan, indiferente, aunque en el fondo extrañaba la compañía de la pelirrosa, había cambiado mucho, en su opinión, Sakura ya no era tan pesada como antes, incluso le había cogido más confianza, no lo perseguía a todas partes en busca de su atención, pero seguía siendo demasiado sentimental.-Ya queda poco para que vuelva, dobe.

-¿Cómo me llamaste teme?-Preguntó furioso el rubio, puesto que aunque pasaron años, seguían como siempre, y los lazos que estaban "cortados", según el pelinegro, se habían reparado.

Cuando Sasuke llegó hace más o menos un año, por propia voluntad, no se esperó un recibimiento como el q ue tuvo.

**FLASH BACK**

Un pelinegro estaba ya en las puertas de Konoha después de un duro viaje, estaba solo, taka hacía tiempo se había disuelto al conseguir su objetivo de matar a Itachi, venía triste y cabizbajo.

Se quedó quieto unos minutos a contemplar la aldea que un día había sido su hogar y que pretendía que volviera a serlo.

Ya había avisado con antelación, no era estúpido, no podría presentarse en la aldea sin más. Por ello estaba algo triste, no había ido nadie a recibirlo, "me lo merezco" o "me lo imaginaba", era lo que paraba por su mente en esos instantes.

¡¡¡¡¡Temeeeee!!!!!- se oía a lo lejos

De pronto Sasuke vio como un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules llegaba hasta el junto con una muchacha pelirrosa de ojos jades y un hombre mayor que ellos de pelo gris y máscara que le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara.

Ya los tenía de frente, se produjo un silencio tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

El rubio fue el que lo rompió cuando levantó un puño y este se estrelló contra la cara del pelinegro, que cayó al suelo de espaldas, había golpeado con fuerza. Por supuesto, el pudo haber detenido el golpe con facilidad de haber querido, pero sabía que se lo merecía, así que se dejó golpear permitiendo que el rubio descargara su furia. Lo que no se esperó fue que al levantar la cabeza, Naruto le tendía una mano:

-Bienvenido a casa teme- dijo aguantando las lágrimas.

-No seas llorica dobe.-respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, agarró su mano y se puso de pié, en cuanto lo hizo, notó como Naruto y Sakura se le echaban encima abrazándolo muy fuerte, tirándolo de nuevo al suelo.

-No lo atosiguen, que lo van a ahogar-dijo su antiguo sensei-Bienvenido Sasuke.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Definitivamente no se esperaba semejante recibimiento. Eso sí, los motivos que lo llevaron a volver, solo Tsunade lo sabe.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme que interés tienes en regresar a la aldea?-le preguntó Tsunade.

-No quiero ser manipulado más, maté a Itachi, pero descubrí que él solo quería protegerme, el clan Uchiha quería acabar con Konoha e Itachi al trabajar para la aldea reveló sus planes, sus superiores ordenaron una matanza al clan, de esa manera no habría guerra. Itachi se ofreció voluntario para salvarme la vida.-respondió Sasuke, con amargura.

-¿Pero por qué dices que no quieres ser manipulado más? ¿Quién quiere manipularte?

-Uchiha Madara está vivo, el es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, se esconde bajo la identidad de Tobi, un miembro de la organización. Pretende destruir Konoha y quería utilizarme para ello, me negué, si hay algo que no soporto son las muertes sin motivo, y no me parece que gente inocente sea masacrada.

-Uchiha Madara…-pensaba muy sorprendida por la valiosa información.-Está bien Uchiha, te permito regresar, pero te advierto que estarás estrictamente vigilado.

-He dicho que no me gustan las masacres, pero eso no significa que no quiera justicia, quiero a los que dieron la orden de matar al clan, muertos.

-Por supuesto se hará justicia. Tiene que haber informes de los sucesos, mandaré que alguien se encargue, te informaré en todo momento de la investigación.

-…

-Puedes retirarte.

Unas semanas después los encargados de dar muerte al clan indirectamente, fueron ejecutados públicamente.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No le gustaba recordar el por qué había vuelto, le hacía recordar momentos desagradables.

-¡Vamos teme no te quedes atrás!-gritó Naruto.

-Hmp…-No se había dado cuenta de que se quedó atrás.

Cuando llegó hasta el rubio, se pusieron a entrenar. El entrenamiento duró toda la tarde, al final cada uno se fue por su camino hasta casa.

Pasaron cinco días, Sakura todavía no aparecía, ya tendría que haber regresado hace tres días. El día anterior, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, habían ido a hablar con Tsunade preguntando por Sakura, ella les había dicho que la misión era muy sencilla y que según las cartas que recibía de ella, la había completado con éxito y estaba de regreso.

Tsunade no se lo había dicho a los chicos por no preocuparlos, pero en realidad, presentía que algo pasaba, Sakura nunca se retrasaba en las misiones, y menos si era de regreso, no, algo le tuvo que haber pasado.

Pasaban los días y ni rastro de sakura, el resto del esquipo siete estaba muy preocupado, si, incluso Sasuke.

Tsunade había mandado un equipo de rastreo para buscarla, pero igualmente no encontraron nada. El segundo grupo que envió encontró rastros de lugares en los que había estado, pero de repente desaparecían en un punto.

Pasaban semanas, meses, nada, la habían dado por muerta, no había rastro de ella.

El equipo siete estaba desmoronado, en los entrenamientos y en las misiones se notaba, estaban como muertos en vida, cierto que intentaban disimular, sobre todo Sasuke, pero se les notaba la tristeza, habían perdido algo importante.

Pasaron cinco años y nada, ni rastro ni de Akatsuki (que según Sasuke atacaría de un momento a otro) ni de Sakura, todos daban por sentado que murió.

Un día sucedió lo que todos habían estado esperando, Akatsuki salió de las sombras y atacó. Estos últimos años, no solo se dedicaron a buscar a Sakura, sino que entrenaron duramente esperando a Akatsuki, gracias a la información que Sasuke dio a la aldea, pudieron prepararse a tiempo.

La lucha estaba muy igualada, había que reconocer que la organización escogía muy bien sus miembros. Como dijo Sasuke, Akatsuki estaba liderada por Uchiha Madara.

Lo que ayer eran hermosas calles y enormes construcciones, ahora era el escenario de una gran batalla, en los suelos había cadáveres y heridos de ambos bandos.

Konoha iba ganando, puesto que superaba a la peligrosa organización en número.

Al final de la batalla, solo quedaba Uchiha Madara en pie, otros estaban muertos o no estaban en condiciones de seguir a su líder, como todo lo que quiso hacer Madara en su larguísima vida, este intento de venganza también le salió mal.

Naruto y Sasuke unieron fuerzas para acabar con él, combinaron sus mejores ataques, Madara ya estaba agonizando, pero en un último aliento de vida dijo:

-¿Habéis perdido a alguien?-Dijo confiado de que nunca sabrían donde se encontraba Sakura.

Lo que él no aprendió todavía y debería empezar a asimilar, es que sus planes siempre fracasan.

Uchiha Madara murió dejando a dos chicos con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Tendría akatsuki que ver con Sakura?

Se estaban acercando…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿la historia engancha?**

**Comentarios por favor. (sin piedad)**


	3. Esperanza

**Disfruten del capítulo, gracias por comentar.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"**Esperanza"**

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, habían logrado capturar a un Akatsuki vivo. Fueron horas y horas de interrogatorio, pero parecía que al fin iban a obtener algo.

El equipo siete se dirigía a hablar con la gondaime, llegaron y entraron sin tocar, puesto que imaginarse siquiera que tendrían información de la pelirrosa les llenaba de esperanza.

-¿Qué ocurre vieja?-Preguntó un alterado rubio.

-¡Que no me llames vieja!-dijo Tsunade dándole a Naruto un golpe.-Os he mandado llamar para deciros que el Akatsuki ha hablado, no lo que queríamos exactamente, pero es lo suficiente para saber si mi alumna está con vida. Sinceramente, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda encontrarlo con vida puesto que aunque no tenía un gran cargo en la organización sabía lo suficiente y…

-¡¡Vaya al grano!!-interrumpió Naruto impaciente.

-Está bien, está bien, nos dijo dónde estaban cada una de las bases que tenía Akatsuki, y pienso que Sakura puede estar prisionera allí, si fue Akatsuki quien le hizo algo no tenemos más que mirar en los archivos que la organización esconde, allí están escritos todos sus movimientos, después de darnos información sobre las bases el muy idiota dijo que estaba traicionando a sus compañeros y se suicidó, vaya un loco, lo peor es que no pudimos sacarle nada más…-terminó de contar.

Un equipo se preparaba para salir a investigar las bases de la peligrosa organización.

El equipo siete, contaba de nuevo con cuatro miembros: Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, y sai, en sustitución de Sakura.

La primera base que visitaron, estaba en una cueva y se acedía al subsuelo a través de una trampilla perfectamente protegida. Si no tuvieran el jutsu que el Akatsuki les dio, no la hubieran abierto.

Ya abajo, se encontraron con un alargado pasillo estrecho con quince puertas en una de las paredes largas y una puerta en la pared corta.

Revisaron cada una de las quince puertas de la pared y solo hallaron quince camas y quince armarios llenos de armas y ropa típica de la organización.

Sólo quedaba una puerta, entraron y lo que vieron fue una gran sala de entrenamientos.

Salieron de la guarida decepcionados, pero con esperanza pues había que revisar varias más.

La siguiente guarida, estaba en el fondo de un río no muy caudaloso, la trampilla estaba debajo, al abrirla, se encontraron con una gruesa capa de chakra que actuaba de tapón para el agua, y de guardián para no permitir el paso. Activaron el jutsu y vieron como la capa cambiaba de color permitiéndoles el paso pero sin dejar pasar agua.

De nuevo se encontraron con las mismas dieciséis puertas.

Las otras siete guaridas era lo mismo, situadas en lugares extraños, y con lo mismo el ellas.

La última guarida, era diferente a las otras, aparte de que les costó muchísimo entrar aún teniendo el jutsu. Era una gran habitación circular llena de estanterías con libros que parecían muy antiguos, había también una gran mesa redonda con tantas sillas como Akatsukis había, y un gran armario con las letras del abecedario, vamos, un archivador.

-Lo encontramos, la base principal donde se reunían y donde están los archivos secretos, por eso nos costó tanto entrar.-Explicaba Kakashi.

-¡Pues rápido! ¡Averigüemos que le hizo Akatsuki a Sakura-chan!-decía Naruto mientras se acercaba al archivador.

Encontraron expedientes de nombres conocidos para ellos y de otras personas, vieron las torturas y asesinatos que cometían, un miedo inundó a los cuatro, ¿Y si Sakura tuvo que pasar por algo así?, todo aquello era horrible.

Llegaron a un nombre que les heló la sangre.

"HARUNO SAKURA", decía el archivo, rápidamente se pusieron a leerlo y se quedaron en shock al leer el final:

"No sabemos qué ocurrió después de que la enviáramos a ese mundo desconocido, no sabemos si llegó viva o muerta, el método más seguro para viajar de un mundo a otro sería definitivamente los collares."

Ahora lo sabían todo, todo lo que le ocurrió, podía estar con vida, o no. Ya tenían lo que querían, volverían a Konoha, cogerían esos collares y aprenderían a usarlos, conseguirían traerla de vuelta. La esperanza y la alegría volvían a ellos.

Buscaron toda la información que Madara había recolectado sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con el otro mundo y se la llevaron.

Así, partieron hacia la aldea con un objetivo nuevo en mente y una sonrisa en la cara, porque conseguirían traerla, de eso no había duda, era su amiga, su compañera.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**

**Lo siento, de verdad, es un poco corto, intenté alargarlo, pero no pude estirarlo más.**

**Espero comentarios.**


	4. Confesiones y atrevimientos

**De verdad gracias por los comentarios, me animan a continuar, siento haber tardado más de lo normal en actualizar.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"**Confesiones y atrevimientos"**

El equipo siete había regresado a la aldea hace apenas media hora, ya se encontraban en la torre de la Hokage dando el informe de su misión realizada con éxito.

Tsunade leía atentamente la información recolectada sobre su querida alumna casi hija.

Los que la miraban podían ver las distintas expresiones que tomaba su cara a meda que seguía leyendo.

Finalizó de leer con el mismo brillo de esperanza que hacía unas horas tenían, y aún tienen, los descubridores de la valiosa información.

Tsunade ordenó traer inmediatamente los supuestos collares que eran la puerta al otro mundo, del museo, tenían que estudiarlos a fondo y aprender a usarlos.

-Bueno, esto nos dice por qué no encontramos el cuerpo de Sakura cuando buscamos.-Dijo Kakashi.

-¡Vieja! ¡hay posibilidad de traer a Sakura-chan de vuelta!-Saltó Naruto emocionado.

-¡Naruto! ¡Deja de llamarme vieja!-Protestó Tsunade mientras lo lanzaba contra la pared, en el fondo estaba tan emocionada como el rubio, pero tenía que hacerse respetar…

-Hmp, dobe, ¿no ves lo que está escrito en el informe? No te hagas ilusiones, puede que no llegara con vida allí…- Comentó Sasuke aparentemente indiferente, aunque no lo demostrara, rezaba a Kami porque Sakura estuviera bien.

Todos se ensombrecieron ante las palabras del pelinegro.

-¡Pero hay posibilidades! ¡¡No debemos rendirnos!! Sakura-chan seguro ha estado esperándonos durante cinco años a que vallamos a por ella, no podemos fallarle…-Porque Naruto no se rendiría sin luchar por su compañera.

Con esas palabras todos recuperaron algo de la ilusión que antes tenían.

De allí a unos minutos, llegaron los ANBU encargados de traer los extraños collares, querían aprender cuanto antes, los pusieron encima de la mesa de la godaime y abrieron el cofre que los guardaba.

Había siete collares perfectamente conservados de forma cuadrada tan grandes como el puño de un niño, eran un metal extraño de color púrpura y que era frío como el hielo seco.

Tsunade comenzó a leer un pergamino antiguo de los que había traído el equipo siete de la guarida, en alto:

_Eien, es un mundo paralelo al nuestro donde existe vida y seres humanos. _

_Hoy en día se utiliza como prisión especial, a la que se envía gran cantidad de personas al año, pero desgraciadamente, existen lo que se llama personas corruptas que son capaces de encerrar allí gente inocente sin ningún remordimiento. Yo no he estado allí, pero he descubierto, por otros que sí llegaron a ir y volver con vida, que es un lugar horrible, no hay nada construido, es una gran selva y, además, no puedes fiarte de nadie, porque la mayoría de los que allí viven son criminales._

_No se sabe mucho sobre Eien, puesto que la gente suele morir a las pocas horas de haber entrado debido a las criaturas que allí habitan, o bien han regresado antes de haber explorado lo suficiente por temor…_

_Existen dos formas de entrar a Eien:_

_La primera es por los legendarios collares, solo existen cincuenta ejemplares, pero se han perdido la mayoría en el propio mundo, ahora quedan solo diez. Ésta es una forma segura de entrar y salir que garantiza seguridad en todo momento, ya seas shinobi o civil. La tarea, es sencilla, solo hay que introducir chakra en ellos, hasta que aparezca la puerta de Eien._

_La segunda forma de entrar es extremadamente riesgosa, y solo funciona con personas que han sido capaces de modelar chakra y que son capaces de soportar dolor. Un civil normal, no lo aguantaría y solo quedarían cenizas de él… En cambio un shinobi, que está entrenado y tiene cierta resistencia, puede perfectamente pasar. _

_Consiste en una plataforma, fabricada del mismo material que los collares, al añadirle chakra, no se abre la puerta, sino que te tele transporta directamente a Eien. Hay que tener en cuenta, que la cantidad de metal es mayor que la de un collar, por ello se añade unas mil veces más de chakra para que pueda funcionar, y eso, es algo que una persona normal no es capaz de soportar…_

_Según lo que he oído, esta forma es extremadamente dolorosa, por ello, esta era la manera de enviar a los presos, un método para sancionar._

_ Anónimo_

-¿De que año es Tsunade-sama?- Preguntó Sai con curiosidad, el pergamino se veía viejo…

-Este escrito fue hecho en el 978.-Contestó ella.

-Ese tal anónimo me cae bien, ¡nos ha dicho todo lo que queríamos!-Dijo emocionado Naruto.

-Bueno, ya vale Naruto-comenzó a hablar Tsunade en tono serio-El equipo siete tiene una misión rango S. Traerán a Sakura de vuelta… Viva o muerta, pero encuéntrenla, esta misión es de tiempo indefinido, ¿aceptan las condiciones?-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando dijo _viva o muerta._

-Hai!!-contestaron los cuatro hombres. (sai, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi)

-Perfecto, despídanse de quienes se tienen que, descansen y vengan aquí mañana a primera hora, pueden retirarse.

Salieron de la torre, y cada uno se fue por un camino difernte.

Naruto iba caminando, muy serio, raro en él, que siempre iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y animando a la gente, pero no esta vez. Estaba ansioso por marcharse a buscar a su hermanita, pero a la vez no quería, algo lo retenía. Caminaba mirando al suelo, y cuando levantó la cabeza había llegado a la casa de los Hyùga.

_Hinata, _pensó triste, hacía tiempo que la chica era importante para él, más que una amiga, pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se puso a trepar hasta llegar al balcón.

Hinata, que estaba despierta, peinándose su larga melena azabache frente al espejo, vió en este a Naruto. Shock, así quedó la mente de la pobre chica al ver al rubio, se dio la vuelta lentamente esperando encontrarse el balcón vacío, pensando que era cosa de su imaginación, pero no, allí seguía él. Se quedó quieta un rato hasta que Naruto empezó a hacerle señas.

Se levantó lentamente sonrojada de pies a cabeza y abrió el balcón.

-N…na..ruto-kun, ¿Q…qu…qué haces…aquí?- Preguntó cuando fue capaz de hablar.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Emm, si, lo siento Hinata-chan, pero tenía que hablar contigo. Verás, yo…me voy a una misión, …y no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera…-Dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos-No quería irme sin despedirme de ti, y… quería confesarte algo

A estas alturas, la Hyùga estaba roja a más no poder, pero lo miraba a los ojos atentamente.

-Yo… te quiero decir que me gustaría ser algo más que un amigo para ti, porque tú si eres más que eso para mí…

-Na…na…naruto-kun, ¿lo dices…en…se..rio?- Preguntó ella sin creer lo que oía, el amor de su vida se le estaba declarando…

-¡Claro que sí Hinata-chan!-dijo Naruto muy serio de lo que decía.-Hace tiempo, yo descubrí… que me enamoré de ti

-Naruto-kun, yo he estado enamorada de ti desde la academia…-Decía Hinata muy roja en voz apenas audible pero lo suficiente como para que Naruto lo oyera.

Naruto estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, y en un arrebato, cogió la cara de la chica con sus manos, la acercó a él y la beso, fue un beso tierno, que se fue tornando apasionado, demostrando lo que sentían, al que por supuesto ella correspondió al instante. Hinata enredó sus manos en su pelo rubio atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras que Naruto puso sus manos en su cintura pegándola a él, poco a poco, la fue recostando sobre la cama, y él se colocó encima, con cuidado para no aplastarla.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, en seguida volvieron a besarse, cada vez con más intensidad, Naruto comenzó a bajarle los tirantes de su fino camisón sin dejar de besarla, una vez que el molesto camisón estuvo fuera de la vista, comenzó a bajar sus labios por el cuello de la pelinegra dando suaves besos. Hinata no se quedaba atrás, decidió dejar a un lado la timidez y comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta y la camisa a él. Comenzó a masajear con sus finas manos el pecho de su ahora amante y a repartir besos en su torso.

Naruto había acabado con su cuello y seguía bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, los masajeó, y besó haciendo que Hinata gimiera, se despojó de sus pantalones quedando solo en boxes.

Hinata se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al notar el enorme bulto de la entrepierna de Naruto.

Él seguía besando sus pechos, a la vez que una mano traviesa descendía por su vientre y bajaba hasta la intimidad de la pelinegra, y masajeaba el clítoris provocando espasmos de placer a ella, y que gimiera, pero gimió aún más cuando introdujo un dedo, a continuación otro y comenzó a moverlos cada vez más rápido. Hinata gimió fuerte cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo de la noche.

Naruto ya no podía más, tenía que hacerla suya, se quitó los boxes, y se posicionó sobre ella, la miró a los ojos como pidiendo su consentimiento para entrar, a lo que esta asintió tímidamente, y la besó entrando en ella despacio para no ser brusco, ella se agarró fuertemente a él y gimió de dolor cuando se introdujo del todo llevándose su himen. Naruto se mantuvo quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a él, la besó de nuevo como diciéndole que estaba ahí, cosa que la calmó. Hinata enredó sus piernas a la cintura de Nauto para atraerlo más a ella, él entendió la señal y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido, hasta entrar y salir con frenesí, haciendo que ambos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Naruto salió de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola, se taparon con las mantas y lo último que escucharon fue un _te amo. Se quedaron dormidos._

El sonido de un despertador, hacía su función despertando a dos jóvenes que lo que menos quería era despertar.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y el brazo para apagarlo y a continuación despertar a Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, despierta que mi familia volverá a casa esta mañana.

-Y menos mal que anoche no estaban…-dijo con una sonrisa zorruna.

Hinata se sonrojó y miró a Naruto, este la miraba con cariño.

-Quiero que seas mi novia, y que me esperes, que me prometas que me vas a esperar.-Dijo él con tono serio mirándola a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, Naruto-kun yo te amo, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado que me preguntaras eso.-Dijo abrazándole.

Naruto la besó con ternura, se separaron y quedaron un momento abrazados, _se siente tan bien_…, pensaban ambos.

-Hinata-chan, tengo que irme, hoy me iré de misión…-Dijo Naruto mientras se vestía.

-Te echaré de menos-Dijo ella triste.

-Y yo a ti, volveré, por ti, volveré con vida.-Dijo él con una sonrisa-Además, aún no soy Hokage, te aseguro que volveré pronto.

-Te creo.-Dijo ella abrazándole.

Te amo-Contestó él.

Y le dio un último beso antes de salir por la ventana camino a la torre de la gondaime repitiéndose a sí mismo que tenía que volver como fuera, hubiese lo que hubiese en Eien, no derrotaría a Naruto Uzumaki.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, de este capítulo sí que quiero comentarios, sabéis por qué ¿no?**

**Como he dicho en el primer capítulo y en mi perfil soy novata y no sé si el intento de Lemon me fue bien ¿ustedes que creen?**

**Eien es una palabra japonesa y significa eternidad.**

**En los comentarios me decía alguien que quería Naruhina, sinceramente, no esperaba hacerla, pero surgió oportunidad. Por eso este capítulo va dedicado a los fans de esa pareja, porque si no me lo hubierais dicho me habría centrado únicamente en el sasusaku y ya, jeje…**

**Pero eso sí, no voy a hacer más parejas que esas dos, jeje…¬¬**

**También había alguien que me decía que en la pelea entre Akatsuki y Konoha no me paré mucho, y tiene razón, bueno, aun así esa no era la pelea central de la historia, habrá más y más detalladas.**

**Ahora sí me despido,**

**Saludos, gracias por leer mi fic y sigan comentando.**


	5. Viaje y cosas raras

Capítulo 5

"Viaje y cosas extrañas"

Sasuke iba caminando hacia la torre de la gondaime, era temprano, llegaría, como siempre, el primero. No quería llegar tarde, hoy era el gran día, se sentía nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado, tenía posibilidad de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos jades y esa melena rosa de nuevo, esperaba que todo fuese bien y que estuviera con vida, porque aunque no lo demostrara, Sakura le importaba, y mucho.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Naruto, a Sai, y a Kakashi, a las puertas de la torre, ¡increíble, han llegado antes que yo, hasta Kakashhi!

Se notaba que estaban deseosos de partir a Eien.

Entraron al despacho de Tsunade aparentando tranquilidad, pero en realidad estaban de lo más nerviosos, claro que cualquiera estaría con los nervios a flor de piel cuando estas a punto de viajar a un planeta desconocido, y que promete ser de lo más peligroso…

-Muy bien, ¿están listos?-Dijo la gondaime, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.-Pues, entonces comencemos, solo tienen que seguir mis pasos y memorizárselos, a la vuelta les hará falta. Van a llevar cinco collares en total, el quinto, obviamente, es para mi alumna en el caso de que la encontréis, lo llevará Kakashi, puesto que él será el líder de la misión. Cada collar, representa vuestra puerta, no los perdáis. La puerta se abrirá delante de vosotros al añadirles una gran cantidad de chakra. Ya pueden empezar…

Todos asintieron y cogieron cada uno un collar, excepto Kakashi, que cogió dos.

Sasuke, comenzó a añadir parte de su energía al collar, pero no llegaba, le dio más, y tampoco, estaba empezando a enfadarse, añadido una gran cantidad de chakra de golpe al collar, y vio como este comenzaba a brillar, después observó como delante de él, aparecía un pequeño círculo negro que se agrandaba y se iba convirtiendo en forma de rectángulo en color negro, ya era de su misma altura, era la puerta. Al parecer ninguno de los otros presentes se había dado cuenta de que ya podía pasar, lo que le hizo suponer que solo él podía atravesar el lumbral.

-Muy bien, ¿no ven nada?, tendría que apareceros una puerta o algo para pasar al otro lado.

-Creo que yo ya la he abierto-Dijo Naruto.

Los demás asintieron, en señal de que ellos también. Miraron a la vez a Tsunade, como esperando consentimiento para poder irse ya.

-Ya pueden irse, tráiganme a Sakura, viva, nos vemos pronto, y suerte.-Dijo Tsunade seriamente.

Cada uno por su lado, dieron un paso al frente, donde se hallaban sus respectivas puertas.

El primero en alzar una mano y tocar la oscuridad de la puerta, fue Naruto, quien al dar otro paso, desapareció al instante, a éste, le siguió Sasuke, Kakashi, y por último sai.

Los cuatro se desvanecieron ante los ojos de Tsunade, quien estaba observando atentamente.

Dos muchachos de diecisiete años, saltaban de árbol en árbol, deseando llegar a su guarida, la misión de esa semana había sido agotadora, habían tenido que acabar con cuatro demonios y cincuenta sombras, si la jefa estuviese allí, los habría barrido de un solo golpe de inmediato y no hubiesen tenido que estar una semana entera cazándolos.

A veces, extrañaban poder estar tranquilos en su aldea natal, comiendo deliciosa comida, rodeados de un precioso paisaje, y no allí, donde lo único que podía nacer de la tierra era algo carnívoro que pudiera arrancarte la cabeza de un mordisco, y, es que en Eien, está claro que no hay lugar para los débiles, demasiado peligroso.

El primer muchacho, era rubio, y de ojos verdes, muchas decían que era una belleza, pero no les hacía caso, solía ser indiferente y frío con aquellos que no conocía, en Eien no te podías fiar de mucha gente, vestía una camisa y chaleco negros junto con unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, iba armado de pies a cabeza, en los brazos llevaba las típicas vendas, mientras que en las piernas llevaba estuches llenos de kunais y otras armas.

Su nombre era Eitaro, significaba hombre superior en japonés, y se lo tenía muy creído.

El segundo muchacho, era más alto que Eitaro, vestía una camisa y pantalones negros, junto con una gran capa oscura, por supuesto, también iba armado.

Su nombre era Haruka, y, haciendo honor a su nombre, era muy tranquilo.

Ambos llevaban una catana atada a la cintura.

Estaban llegando a la cueva que les conduciría a su guarida, cuando de pronto vieron una extraña luz, que venía de la zona de llegada, la entrada de Eien.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo he visto?-Preguntó Eitaro.

-Visita…-Dijo sorprendido-Tenemos que avisar a la jefa antes de que los subordinados de Jiro los vea y los reclute para su ejército, vamos.

-Tienes razón, vamos, rápido.

Sasuke se sentía mareado, y extrañamente débil, había gastado demasiada energía en el viaje, miró a los demás, estaban igual que él, agotados, miró a su alrededor, lo que vio le heló la sangre, era escalofriante, estaban al lado de una especie de piedra gigante, no, no era una piedra, era cuarzo, cuarzo rosa claro, gigante, debía simbolizar la entrada. Estaban rodeados de un bosque oscuro como la boca de un lobo, era extraño, a pesar de que había árboles, parecía que no había vida, el cielo era de un color apagado, que hacía ver al bosque todavía más tétrico de lo que ya era, y el aire parecía contaminado con un olor horrible al que aún no estaba acostumbrado.

Se escuchó un ruído detrás de unas ramas, todos se giraron a ver.

Vieron unas extrañas manchas negras en el suelo que se erguían y tomaban forma de hombre, eran cinco, no parecían muy fuerte, al contrario, parecían de gelatina, eran de aspecto asqueroso.

Como pudo, el equipo siete, se puso en pose de defensa y espero a que atacaran, pero el ataque nunca llegó.

-Uniros a nosotros y los dejaremos vivir-Dijo uno de ellos con voz tétrica.-Si no, no tenéis derecho a vivir, debéis de servir a nuestro amo.

-¡Larga vida al rey Jiro!-Dijeron al unísono los otros cuatro seres.

-¡No nos uniremos a nada, ni siquiera sabemos quienes o que sois!-Le habló Kakashi.

-Yo no sé vosotros, pero no, no pienso aceptar algo que me obligan, lo siento, pero no nos uniremos a vosotros, no buscamos pelea, estamos de paso buscamos a alguien y nos iremos…-Naruto seguía pero el extraño ser se le acercó y le pegó una patada que lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra un árbol.-¡¡Pero qué te pasa!!-Dijo levantándose con dificultad por el golpe, "demonios, que rápidos son", pensaba.

-Si no os unís tendremos qué mataros.-Recitó, como si lo hubiera dicho muchas veces.

Así comenzó una feroz lucha, Sai, hacía dibujos en sus pergaminos, tratando defenderse de una de las "cosas" que se le había lanzado encima con intención de morderlo, abriendo su boca a un tamaño poco natural, y moviéndose velozmente, por más dibujos que realizaba, solo lograba esquivar los ataques, pero no llevaban ni un minuto de pelea y ya estaba con algunos rasguños.

Kakashi había activado el sharingan, pero ni con él lograba ver los ataques, era una pelea complicada, y por el momento, solo esquivaba y observaba a su adversario.

Naruto, hacía consecutivos rasengans, e intentó hacer invocaciones, pero de nada le sirvió, estaban en Eien, y no podía invocar. Por lo que esquivaba los golpes.

Sasuke, había activado el sharinga, al igual que Kakashi, pero no le servía de nada, esas "cosas" eran muy poderosas, no había logrado ni rozarla.

La "cosa" restante, se mantenía firme, mirando la lucha, pero se giró al sentir la presencia de alguien.

Eitaro y Haruka, entraron al claro y vieron la pelea, en seguida, sacaros sus sables, y corrieron con una gran velocidad hacia las "cosas". Las cortaron por la mitad en cuestión de segundos ante la mirada atónita de los cuatro chicos jadeantes por la pelea.

Los dos guerreros se giraron a mirar a los recen salvados.

-¿Q…qué eran esas cosas?-Preguntó Naruto mirando a los dos hombres.

-Sombras-Contestó fríamente Eitaro.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

Hola!!

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero he estado algo ocupada, ya saben, vuelta a clases y eso, rutina…

Me despido, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen algún comentario…

Gracias por leer.

PS: De ahora en adelante, actualizaré una vez por semana entre el jueves y el domingo, siempre que pueda y me dejen comentarios.


	6. Preguntas y respuestas

CAPÍTULO 6

"Preguntas y respuestas"

-¿Sombras?-Contestaron al unísono los integrantes del equipo siete.

-Como se nota que no son de aquí…-Dijo Eitaro con un suspiro, abandonando su tono frío.-Sí, así les llamamos, ¿o no me diréis que no se merecen el nombre?, son seres muy peligrosos para extranjeros como vosotros…

-¿Pero qué dices?, lo teníamos todo controlado, los habríamos vencido-Contestó el Uchiha notando como su orgullo se rompía ante las palabras del muchacho.-Además, ¿Quiénes sois y por qué nos habéis ayudado?¿cómo sabemos que no nos atacareis vosotros?

-Porque si os quisiéramos muertos, ya lo estaríais.-Contestó Haruka con la calma que le caracterizaba.-Ahora si os tranquilizáis os explicaremos un poco como va la política por aquí.

-¿La política?-Saltó Naruto-¿no es que este mundo es antiguo y llena de traidores asesinos entre otros peligros que ya hemos visto?

-¡Oye, que no todos somos corruptos!, es más, si tenéis que fiaros de alguien, mejor que seamos nosotros.

-¿Quiénes soys?-Cortó Kakashi, con desconfianza.

-Yo soy Eitaro, y éste es mi compañero de misiones y entrenamiento Haruka. Somos parte de un grupo de rebeldes en contra del rey Jiro.

-…

-El rey Jiro, es el que controla todo aquí, él manda a sus subordinados para matar a todo aquel que se niegue a servirle, lo peor del asunto, es que tiene mucho poder, pero, aunque todo esto suene horrible, no lo es tanto, por lo menos desde hace unos años…-Eitaro se estremeció ante el recuerdo de otras épocas, al ver la cara de desconcierto de los cuatro personajes, continuó-Es que ahora tenemos una nueva líder, tiene un poder impresionante, antes teníamos a un líder que era demasiado viejo para protegernos del poder de Jiro. Haruka y yo nos consideramos sus más fieles subordinados, estamos orgullosos de ser sus mejores alumnos.-Terminó de decir con un tono de superioridad, mientras que Haruka le miraba con una gota en la cabeza…

-¿Cómo os llamáis?-Preguntó Haruca.

-Yo soy Hatake Kakashi, él es Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, y sai.

-Un gusto.-No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, esta vez han venido sombras, lo más probable, es que dentro de poco lleguen demonios.-Dijo Eitaro mirando los alrededores-Seguidme.

Todos comenzaron a andar por el espeso bosque, cuanto más avanzaban, más espeso parecía, y el extraño y horrible olor se intensificaba.

-¿Demonios?-Preguntó Sai

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que no sois de aquí, los demonios son mil veces más poderosos que las sombras, son más grandes y muy inteligentes, es por eso que si os encontráis con alguno os recomiendo que por mucha preguntas que os hagan, no le respondáis a ninguna, cuanto más sepan de vosotros, más utilizarán en vuestra contra, por mínimo que sea…-contestó Eitaro.

-¿Cómo los reconoceremos?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Lo sabréis cuando veáis uno, pero aún así os lo diré. Son el mal personificado, y tienen un olor característico, es como azufre, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo notáis el olor, yo ya no lo noto tanto, después de años aquí, uno se acostumbra, pero sí que lo noto cuando uno se me acerca, el olor se intensifica y te afasia, es insoportable.

-Vaya…Sí que hay cosas raras por aquí, jeje…-Dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo…

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-Preguntó Kakashi de nuevo.

-A una de las guaridas, en ellas estaremos a salvo durante un raro…-Decía Eitaro.

-Pero tenemos que informar a la líder de los visitantes.-Cortó Haruka.

-Eso puede esperar, hemos gastado demasiadas energías, primero la misión que acabamos hace poco, y ahora nos enfrentamos a cinco sombras, no llegaremos a enfrentarnos a un demonio…

-Tienes razón…

-¿Tan poderosos son los demonios?, Nosotros podríamos ayudaros…-Sugería un inocente Naruto.

-Ya os lo dijimos antes, un ninja entrenado en el otro mundo, sin información de cómo matarlos, no en nada útil, en este mundo, sois débiles, por muy fuertes que seáis en el otro lado, en este, las cosas cambian, ni siquiera podríais enfrentaros a nosotros y vivir…-Respondió Eitaro con un toque de burla.

Después de esa pequeña charla, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, solo caminaban siguiendo a los dos muchachos que tenían como guía. Iban un poco ofendidos, por las palabras de Eitaro, en su tierra eran muy reconocidos y en Eien no eran nada.

Llegaron a una especie de cueva y formaron unos sellos, después apareció una muralla de chakra que los mantuvo ocultos.

-Por cierto, no nos habéis dicho a qué o por qué habéis venido aquí…-Dijo Haruca pensativo, luego los miró fijamente.

El equipo siete se tensó recordaron el por qué estaban allí, y se debatían en si deberían contárselo a esos recién conocidos muchachos.

-Hemos venido buscando a una persona que fue enviada aquí a la fuerza, su nombre es Sakura Haruno.-Siento deciros que no me suena ese nombre, jamás lo he oído, y también que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que esté con vida, ya visteis el recibimiento que tuvisteis al llegar, ella debió tener el mismo, a no ser que…

-¿Qué…?-Dijo el resto, incluyendo a Haruka, que miraba a Eitaro desconcertado.

-Que uno de nuestro grupo de rebeldes la haya encontrado antes y la protegiera…Pero, no, no es posible, no me suena de nada ese nombre…También hay la posibilidad de que se lo cambiara, muchos aquí cambian su nombre por protección, ¿hay algún rasgo importante de ella, algún poder, o algo?

-No pertenece a ningún clan, pero ella destaca por su pelo rosa y ojos verdes.-Respondió Kakashi.

-¿Pelo rosa?, ¿en Eien?, lo siento, no me suena, si viera una muchacha así la recordaría…

Y así, el equipo siete se undió en la depresión.

-Será mejor que partamos ya a la guarida, os ofrecemos nuestra protección y un entrenamiento, siempre y cuando nos ayudéis contra Jiro.

El equipo siete, asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, y de nuevo, se puso a seguir a sus nuevos aliados.

No se rendirían todavía…

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6

Hola!!!

Solo os digo que me costó hacer este capítulo, tenía falta de inspiración, siento que sea tan corto, bueno, déjenme comentarios, que me levantan la moral y me animan a seguir.

Me despido, hasta la próxima semana.


	7. Llegada a la base

**CAPÍTULO 7**

"**Llegada a la base"**

-¿Falta mucho?-Preguntó Naruto con una voz cansada.

-¿Por qué, ya te cansaste?-Contestó Eitaro con burla.- ¡Vaya un ninja estás tú hecho!

-¡Por supuesto que no dattebayo! ¡¡Yo soy el futuro Hokage!!-Dijo Naruto emocionado.

-¿Qué es un Hokage?-Preguntó Haruka curioso.

-¿¿NANI?? ¿No sabes lo que es?, es la persona que manda en una aldea, ¿en qué mundo vives dattebayo?-Le contestó el rubio horrorizado, olvidando su cansancio.

Todos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza ante el despiste del rubio.

Media hora después Naruto se dio cuenta de su error.- ¡Ahh!, claro, je, je… Tú no vives en mi mundo, que tonto…

-Dobe…-murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de que no tenía remedio.

-Ya estamos llegando, unas horas de camino más y llegaremos.-Informó Eitaro.

-Genial, yo ya tengo hambre, ¿no tenéis nada de comer?-Preguntó el rubio a Eitaro.

-Enseguida te doy algo, espera.-Respondió con una risa, entonces, se acerco a un pequeño arbusto de aspecto dudablemente saludable, y comenzó a tirar de una de sus ramas. Cuando la arrancó se la acercó a Naruto y le dijo:

-Ten, tienes suerte de que había este arbusto cerca, nosotros le llamamos "puaj".

-¡Que nombre más raro!, en fin, ¡Que aproveche!-Dijo Naruto, y se llevó el "puaj" a la boca. La cara de Naruto, se puso verde, luego azul, y finalmente escupió la hierba diciendo su nombre, y maldiciendo bien alto.

Haruko y Eitaro, comenzaron a reírse, bien sabían lo que le iba a pasar al pobre rubio, el equipo siete se preguntaba si lo habían envenenado…

-¿¡QUÉ DIANTRES ES ESTO!?-Naruto ahora se limpiaba lengua y pisaba la hierba.

-¿Qué pasa…no te gustó?-Pregunto Eitaro entre risas.-Lo siento, pero…tendrás que acostumbrarte, lo único que hay por aquí comestible sabe peor o parecido.

-¿Qu…é, c…omo?-el equipo siete miraba a Naruto con burla y con algo de pena, a ellos no les importaba tanto la comida, pero al rubio…-¿no hay ramen?

-¿Qué es ramen?-Preguntaron Haruko y Eitaro.

Se hizo un profundo silencio en el pequeño claro…Que fue roto por el desgarrador grito que pegó el rubio, luego, se desmalló.

-Dobe…-volvió a decir Sasuke.

Sai se encargó de subir a Naruto a sus espaldas, y así continuaron el viaje.

Llegaron a la guarida, Naruto ya había despertado desde hace ya dos horas, y ya le habían consolado diciéndole que encontrarían a Sakura pronto y se irían a casa a comer todo el ramen que quisiera.

Se encontraban en la entrada, Eitaro y Haruka se acercaron a las puertas, que estaban protegidas con chakra especial, tenía un color tenebroso, era negro con un toque de gris, se sentía poderoso.

-Este es un chakra especial, es el de nuestra jefa, un invento suyo para protegernos.-Explicaba Eitaro.-Ni siquiera Jiro conseguiría una protección como la nuestra.

-Increíble, mira Sasuke, ni siquiera con el sharingan puedo ver lo que hay detrás…-Dijo Kakashi algo impresionado.

-Es cierto, las gentes de aquí son muy poderosas, me gustará entrenar aquí…-Dijo un Sasuke pensativo.

Eitaro comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos a una rapidez impresionante, el escudo de la muralla se abrió lo suficiente para pasar. Todos entraron.

Ya dentro, se encontraron con una especie de pueblecito, había casas pequeñas, no muchas, que se colocaban alrededor de una mucho más grande. Les llamó la atención que ninguna tenía ventanas, solo unas simples puertas de aspecto resistente.

-Ahora iremos a ver a la jefa, ella os ayudará, conoce a todos los que han cruzado la puerta de vuestro mundo a este, y viceversa.

Si esa tal Sakura está en Eien, ella lo sabrá.

El equipo siete estaba impaciente, y rezaba a Kami porque su Sakura estuviese a salvo.

-Esperad aquí, iré a preguntar si está.

Y Eitaro se fue a hablar con un grupo de aldeanos que había a las puertas de la gran casa central.

-¿Está Ryoka-Sama en la casa?-Preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿La jefa?-respondió el aldeano, a lo que Eitaro rodó los ojos, _pues claro idiota, ¿Quién mas se apellida Ryoka?_-Sí, la jefa.

-Pues está de misión, volverá en la tarde, ya sabes lo rápida que es.-Respondió el hombre.- ¿y ellos?-Preguntó cabeceando hacia el equipo siete.

-Son visitantes, están buscando a alguien.

-Vaya, ¿y han viajado hasta aquí por eso? ¿No les has dicho que no hay muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir aquí? Sea quien sea al que están buscando estará muerto…

-Sí, se lo he dicho, pero no se rinden, le preguntarán a la jefa.

-Ya veo…

El hombre iba a decir algo más, pero le interrumpió un sonido, el de los tambores indicando que la jefa estaba en casa sana y salva después de luchar contra Jiro y sus "hombres".

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó el hombre,-Esta mujer es terrible, hace más o menos dos horas que se fue y ya está de regreso, bueno amigo me voy que tú tienes lo tuyo con los visitantes y yo lo mío…

* * *

El equipo siete, observaba a lo lejos, como una hermosa mujer de cabello negro avanzaba entre la multitud, y al caminar, la gente se apartaba de su camino y hacía reverencias en señal de respeto, que desapareció de su vista al entrar a la gran casa.

Haruka, también miraba y al ver el rostro de sorpresa de los otros tres, les comentó:

-¿Es joven verdad?-Los otros asintieron.-Solo tiene veinte años y ya la llaman "la salvadora de Eien", ha logrado muchas hazañas, de no ser por ella… estaríamos todos a meced de Jiro, que no es más que un tirano, que quiere dominar sobre todo.

-Me imaginaba a alguien más viejo…-Decía Naruto.

-Je, je, Eitaro y yo dijimos lo mismo cuando la conocimos y nos dijeron que sería nuestra sensei, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue hace dos años, al mismo tiempo que se convirtió en la gobernante del grupo rebelde, decía que quería dejar los conocimientos necesarios por si un día le pasaba algo…

**FLASH BACK**

-Oye, Haruka, ¿quién crees que será nuestro sensei?

-Será alguien con experiencia, dijeron que sería alguien importante.

-¿alguien importante?-Eitaro se quedó pensando quién sería el sensei.

-Buenos días.-Dijo una voz fría y seca.-Yo seré vuestra nueva sensei, ¿he de suponer, que vosotros sois los muchachos de quince años que estarán capacitados para soportar mi clase?

-¡Hai!-Respondieron a coro, sorprendidos ¡serían casi de la misma edad!

-Pues bien, empecemos haciendo una presentación de nosotros mismos.

-¿Una presentación? ¿y qué hay que decir?-Preguntó Haruka.

-Pues que os gusta, que no, sueños, aficiones, cosas así.

-Sensei, empiece usted…-Dijo Eitaro.

-Soy Hanako Ryoka, no tengo ganas de contaros mis gustos y odios, y sobre mi sueño… no tengo muchos hobbies…

-Vaya…-dijo por lo bajo Eitaro,-pues solo nos dijo el nombre…

-Ahora ustedes.-Dijo Hanako.

-¡Empiezo yo! Mi nombre es Eitaro, me gusta entrenar duro para algún día acabar con las guerras que Jiro provoca y odio a Jiro… Mi sueño es que Eien sea un lugar mejor y mis aficiones son entrenar muy duro.

-Supongo que ahora sigo yo, me llamo Haruka, me gusta entrenar y leer libros, odio a Jiro y sus seguidores, mi sueño es saber vencer a los seres de Jiro y mi jobee es estudiar esta naturaleza tan extraña, buscar medicamentos, hiervas comestibles, y cosas así…

-Ya veo, bueno pues empecemos con el entrenamiento…

**FIN DEL FASH BACK**

-Nos enseñó mucho, sobre todo a trabajar en equipo, aunque, je, je, eso se lo tuvo que enseñar a todos. Más tarde, nos enteramos de que sería la nueva jefa del grupo rebelde.-Terminó de contar Jiro.

Por alguna razón, al equipo siete, se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la historia…

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Perdón el retraso, pero no pude actualizar antes, tuve muchos exámenes.**

**Quiero que sepan, que no soy una de esas personas que empiezan algo y luego no lo acaban, tranquilos, que este fic tendrá final y no quedará sin acabar.**

**Por favor, dejen comentarios, cuantos más me pongáis, antes actualizaré.**

**Un saludo y hasta la próxima.**


	8. Hanako Ryoka

Capítulo 8

"Hanako Ryoka"

* * *

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Haruka al equipo siete (menos Sai que también miraba a los otros tres extrañado).

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi no se movían, parecían tres estatuas, los tres en lo suyo pero pensando en lo mismo, cuántos recuerdos se les vinieron a la mente…

Despertaron de su ensoñación casi al mismo tiempo al oír que les llamaban, ninguno supo que contestar, estaban como en shock.

-Mmm, esa historia que nos acabas de contar, la presentación que hicieron…- decía Kakashi saliendo del shock.- Es muy parecida a la que les hice hacer a mis alumnos, entre ellos a la muchacha que buscamos, Sakura Haruno, supongo que nos trajo muchos recuerdos, pero estamos emocionados, es decir, puede que vuestra sensei sepa algo de mi alumna…

Haruka se disponía a contestarle, pero calló al ver como Eitaro se alejaba de los aldeanos para luego dirigirse a la gran casa central, por donde había ido su sensei, no era nada raro ver a Eitaro detrás de la líder, la admiraba mucho a pesar de ser tan solo unos años mayor que él, es por ello que la acompañaba a casi todas partes siempre que podía para aprender de ella, pero ésta vez supuso que iría a pedir una audiencia para que los invitados pudiesen verla y aclarar este asunto…

Eitaro subía las escaleras que le llevarían al despacho de su sensei, le alegraba verla de vuelta, hacía bastante que no se veían, pero también tenía que hablar sobre el equipo siete, pediría una audiencia para que pudieran verse cuanto antes.

Llegó hasta un amplio pasillo, al no haber ventanas, su aspecto era un tanto lúgubre, solo iluminado por unas antorchas, al final, había una gran puerta.

Tocó suavemente la puerta hasta recibir un seco "pase" de parte de su sensei.

Entró, y vio a Hanako Ryoka sentada en una silla, detrás de una mesa, con las manos sobre la mesa con una mirada fría, aunque la suavizó un poco al notar quién era su visita.

-Buenas tardes, Ryoka-sama, ¿Qué tal su misión?

-Como siempre, demonios, sombras, demonios…

-Ya veo.

-Por tu nerviosismo no creo que solo vengas a eso.-Dijo ella astutamente.- ¿no será porque has visto que el cuarzo ha brillado? (N/A:El cuarzo brillando significa la entrada de Eien, cuando vieron la luz que anunciaba la llegada de los que entran y salen de Eien, en capítulos anteriores aparece.)

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?-Preguntó Eitaro ante la media sonrisa de ella.

-Tonto, yo también he visto como se alumbraba.-Dijo con burla.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay con eso?-Volviendo al tono serio.

-Tenemos visita, quieren hablar contigo sobre un tema personal.

-Entonces están de nuestro lado, búscales y tráelos aquí, hablaré con ellos.

-¿Ahora?-Preguntó.

-Ahora.-Afirmó ella.

Así Eitaro salió de la habitación rumbo el equipo siete.

Afuera, los cinco chicos restantes, esperaban a Eitaro ansiosos por ver a la líder, llevaban allí más de dos horas y Eitaro aún no aparecía.

-Mi sensei quiere veros ahora.-Se escuchó la voz de Eitaro minutos después.-Seguidme, Haruka, será mejor que te vayas a descansar, yo puedo encargarme de esto.

Haruka asintió y se marchó, el equipo siete, mientras tanto, siguió a Eitaro, subieron las escaleras, pasaron por el gran pasillo y pararon frente la puerta del despacho. Eitaro volvió a petar suavemente, el equipo siete pudo escuchar como una voz fría les permitía el paso.

Todos entraron a la habitación, menos Eitaro que se retiró para dejarles hablar.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai, vieron como se marchaba, enseguida dirigieron su mirada en la mujer, se sonrojaron como nunca al verla, era realmente hermosa, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía unos extraños ojos completamente negros con unas extrañas marcas fucsia, que aunque eran bonitos, no tenían una pizca de inocencia en ellos, se podía ver claramente lo fríos e intimidantes que eran. Su nariz era respingona, perfectamente proporcionada, y sus labios, rosas y carnosos, que hacían que más de uno deseara…

Su cuerpo era esbelto, su busto era abundante, llevaba un top negro sin mangas ni tirantes, a sus espaldas, se encontraban dos sables adornados con negro y fucsia.

Llevaba también unos shorts cortos que le llegaban a medio muslo y unas botas ninja.

A los tres chicos les extrañó que solo llevara dos sables encima, les parecían muy pocas armas.

Hanako, por su parte, les miraba fríamente, aunque quien la conociera bien podría saber que estaba… ¿divertida?, las personas que podían conocerla bien en esos momentos podían contarse con una mano, su rostro escondía sus emociones condenadamente bien.

-Ryoka-sama.-Empezó Kakashi, como líder de la misión.-Supongo que usted ya sabe que no somos de aquí, estamos de paso buscando a una persona.

Para sorpresa de todos ella, comenzó a reír, claro está, no era una carcajada, pero expresaba claramente que se estaba burlando de ellos.

-Vaya, Hatake, no pensé que te volviera a ver, y menos que me hablaras con tanto respeto.-Dijo la pelinegra volviendo a ser seria.

Kakashi calló, y se sumieron en un silencio, ¿cuándo había dicho Kakashi su nombre?, es más, ¿cuándo se habían visto antes como para que le hablara así?

Hanako les miraba con burla.

-¿Por qué me conoces?-Preguntó Kakashi a la chica.

La mujer cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió ya no eran color negro y fucsia, eran verdes; volvió a cerrar los ojos, y su pelo fue cambiando de la raíz a las puntas, de negro a rosa.

A estas alturas, los chicos tenían la mandíbula en el suelo, mirando embobados a su razón de existencia.

-¡Sa…Sakura-chan!-consiguió decir el rubio con un grito ahogado.

-Habéis tardado más de lo que me imaginé, cinco años, ¿por qué no esperasteis otros cinco?-Pregunto amistosa, **no** cariñosa y con algo de burla.

-¡No puedo creerlo estás viva!-Dijo Sai.- ¿Cómo diablos sobreviviste ahí fuera?

-Os agradecería si no me llamaseis Sakura, mi nombre aquí es Hanako Ryoka, y en cuanto a cómo sobreviví…

**HISTORIA DE SAKURA **

Estaba tumbada en una fría plataforma, escuché una frase de uno de los akatsukis "añadid chakra", a partir de ahí, tuve la sensación de que un millón de cuchillas se clavaban en mi piel lentamente pero con gran intensidad, después de un rato de dar gritos intentando soltarme de las ataduras, no pude ni hablar, el dolor aumento el doble, donde antes notaba las cuchillas ahora notaba ardor, caí en la inconsciencia.

Me desperté en una cama mullida, bastante cómoda, abrí los ojos con lentitud encontrándome en una habitación iluminada solo por una antorcha.

Un anciano de aspecto amable se acercó a mí, fijándose en mis ojos profundamente.

-¿Quién es usted y que hago yo aquí? ¿Y los akatsukis?-Pregunté alterada

-Tranquila, pequeña, estás a salvo, y no sé lo que son los akatsukis eses que dices. Me llamo Tamashiro, soy el líder del grupo rebelde de Eien.

-¿E…ien?-Preguntó Sakura dudosa.

-¡Es cierto! Acabas de llegar, bueno…puede que no seas consciente, pero acabas de abandonar tu mundo para ir a otro, y se llama Eien.

-Jejejejeje….¿es broma verdad?-Preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

-…

"Así que ese era el plan de akatsuki…" comencé a pensar "¿por qué?"

-Para serte sincero solo te recogí de la entrada de Eien por tu color de cabello.

-¿Solo me salvó por mi pelo?-Pregunté atónita mirando al viejo.

-Quería confirmar que tus ojos fueran verdes, eres del clan Ryoka, ¿no?

-Yo no pertenezco a ningún clan, solo soy Sakura Haruno, una simple y débil Kunoichi con el pelo rosa…

-Eres adoptada, niña, si tu pelo es rosa natural, eres adoptada.

-¿Qué está diciendo?, ni siquiera me conoce…

-Solo el clan Ryoka tiene la característica de que las niñas lleven el pelo de un color llamativo, podría ser verde, morado, azul claro, una gran variedad y los ojos siempre verdes, pero solo ocurre en las mujeres, eso es lo extraño. Según la costumbre Ryoka, cuando nace un niño de dicho clan, no se nota que pertenece a él, pero sin embargo, con una niña es distinto, por su pelo sabes inmediatamente que es parte del clan, por eso te he recogido, viendo tu pelo rosa y tus ojos verdes, no hay duda. Tienes que saber, que la barrera de sangre es extremadamente poderosa. El clan Ryoka, es el más antiguo de todos, por ello también el más poderoso, de él proviene el resto de los clanes más importantes, que suerte he tenido de encontrarte Sakura, porque tu clan lleva extinguido varios años.

Yo estaba con la boca abierta, ¿era poderosa?

-Y si es así, ¿Cómo se llama mi barrera de sangre? ¿Qué puedo hacer con ella? ¿Cómo la despierto?

-Se llama shikoru y tiene muchos usos, ¿conoces el sharingan?-Sakura asintió-pues el shikoru en vez de copiar los jutsus, copia otras barreras de sangre, es decir, si tú conoces a alguien con sharingan, podrías copiárselo, he oído que si copias un sharingan lo copias completo, me explico, un sharingan con todas las técnicas que éste implica, (N/A:el que tiene Uchiha Madara, un sharingan perfecto que al tener los ojos de su hermano puestos no produce ceguera.), lo mismo con otras barreras de sangre…Otro poder sería el de control, lo que quiere decir que controlas los elementos, el tiempo y el espacio, controlar la gravedad…Por eso te digo, que con un buen entrenamiento serías capaz de todo, te propongo entrenarte y enseñarte a sobrevivir en este mundo, a cambio pido tu lealtad al grupo rebelde.

Acepté, me enseñó como trataba Jiro a los débiles, y la manera cruel de maltratar a la gente inocente.

Me enseñó a luchar y a sobrevivir, aprendí a usar mi poder en menos de dos años con las técnicas adecuadas y cambié mí nombre por completo llamándome Hanako Ryoka.

Pasado un año, las cosas cambiaron, notaba como el maestro estaba más débil, era demasiado viejo para semejante guerra, le propuse ir a la base rebelde para que descansara, era increíble, él era como un padre para ella, y ella era una hija para él, a pesar de que él al principio solo la recogiera por conveniencia de su poder, ahora eran uña y carne.

Un día, Jiro atacó, Tamashiro estaba débil, y yo no estaba con él en esos momentos, cuando regresé ya era tarde, estaba muerto.

Ese fue el primer enfrentamiento que tuve con Jiro, no peleamos, nos miramos a los ojos buscando alguna debilidad encontrándose solo con hielo.

-Serás una buena sucesora, Ryoka, espero que aguantes más que ese viejo decrépito.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Más tarde, me di cuenta de que si me pasaba algo, yo era la única que sabía todo lo que sabía Tamashiro, con lo cual decidí entrenar a mi propio grupo rebelde, así conocí a dos jovencitos bastante prometedores.

De ahí a un tiempo me concedieron el título de líder del grupo rebelde.

Jamás perdoné a Jiro, y jamás olvidé a Tamashiro.

**FIN DE LA HISTORIA DE SAKURA**

Al finalizar de contarles su historia a sus ex compañeros, la habitación se sumió en un silencio.

-Por eso tenías los ojos así, y el pelo negro…-Decía Sasuke.

-Así es, el Shikoru tiene tres fases, la menos poderosa, es solo la activación de los ojos, la intermedia, es el cabello cambiando a negro, y la más poderosa, es una especie de dibujo negro en el brazo, del codo a la mano.

-Sakura-chan, ahora ya estamos aquí, hemos venido a buscarte, volveremos a casa…-Naruto, estaba emocionado.

-No.-Respondió Hanako dejando a tres chicos fríos, mirándola perplejos.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

A ver, empezaré pidiendo disculpas porque no me gustó nada como me quedó el capítulo, es decir, no sé si se me entendió, cualquier duda sobre él lo responderé, intenté aclarar las cosas un poco con mis dos notas que dejé por ahí (a pesar de que las odio) pero aún así no sé si me expresé bien.

Segundo, hice este capítulo más largo de lo normal (el doble) porque no podré actualizar la semana próxima debido a que me voy de viaje una semana.

Tercero, despedirme diciendo lo de siempre, espero comentarios vuestros.

Un saludo y hasta la próxima.


	9. Explicación

**Capítulo 9**

"**Explicación"**

**La sala se quedó en un silencio incómodo, al parecer, Hanako no tenía intención de explicar ni hacer nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a los cuatro rostros, que en ese mismo momento se parecerían más a unas estatuas de piedra que a unos muchachos.**

**-¿Co…como?, ¿pero por qué Sak…Hanako-chan?-Se atrevió a hablar el rubio.- ¿Por qué has dicho que no? Hemos venido a sacarte de este infierno…**

**Hanako solo suspiró y cerro sus ojos jade**_**, ¿es que no entienden? **_**Pensaba repetidamente.**

**-No puedo regresar, al menos todavía no, volved a Konoha, este no es lugar para vosotros, mandaré a alguien que os acompañe para que no tengáis problemas por el camino…**

**-No nos iremos de aquí sin ti.-Cortó el Uchiha-Además, ¿Cómo piensas volver tu si nosotros nos vamos?**

**-Tengo que quedarme, ayudar al grupo rebelde, ¡Por Kami, que soy su líder! ¡Con que cara voy y les digo que me voy al otro mundo a vivir una vida tranquila cuando ellos aquí corren peligro hasta con las plantas!, pero no solo sería cobardía, ahí afuera, hay niños de menos de diez años siendo torturados sin piedad, familias rotas, ¿Cómo demonios me pedís que los abandone cuando llevo años aquí tratando de mantenerlos vivos, para que ahora vengáis vosotros a matar mis logros?-Les espetó Hanako furiosa pero impasible.**

**Ellos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, dándole la razón a ella. Se sintieron egoístas, recordaron, horas antes, el respeto que la gente le tenía a la pelirrosa y también su admiración, no les parecía justo.**

**-¡Como el teme dijo antes, yo no pienso irme de aquí sin ti, yo te ayudaré a vencer al tal Jiro, y a darle su merecido, dattebayo! **

**-¡Y yo!-Dijo el resto del equipo.**

**Hanako los miró con burla, y puso una de sus arrogantes sonrisas, ellos la miraron interrogantes, en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que una voz los sacó de su ensimismamiento.**

**-Ya, iros de aquí ahora que podéis.-Hanako se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentada durante la conversación, y se dirigió a la puerta.-Los niños no deberían meterse en los asuntos de los adultos, les es muy grande…-Abrió la puerta y salió.**

**Los chicos, la siguieron, acto después de darse cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras.**

**-¿Qué demonios has querido decir, Sakura-chan?**

**Hanako se quedó quieta a mitad de pasillo, se dio la vuelta y los miró fríamente.**

**-Que solo seréis un estorbo, en este mundo, no tenéis poder, sois solo cuatro niños perdidos en un bosque, y yo no pienso ser la cazadora que mata al lobo y los salva, y no soy Sakura, soy Hanako.-AL finalizar de decirles estas palabras, en sus ojos se activó el shikoru, y su pelo se volvió negro.**

**Los chicos la miraron tristes desaparecer por el pasillo.**

**-No sé vosotros, pero yo no pienso rendirme.-Decía Naruto, ya animado.**

**-Tienes razón tonto, de algo serviremos ¿no?-Dijo Sai.**

**-Hn, si dobe.-Habló Sasuke.**

**Los tres muchachos miraron a su sensei, esperando su aprobación para la acción.**

**-Sigámosla.**

**Los cuatro avanzaron por el pasillo, llegaron a la entrada y la vieron entrando a una especie de pabellón, parecía grade, corrieron hasta allí.**

**-¿Cómo os atrevéis a seguirme?-Preguntó ella cuando llegaron.**

**-¿Y a dónde querías que fuéramos pequeña?-Dijo Kakashi.**

**-Está bien, seguidme.-Hanako les guió hasta una puerta, al entrar se encontraron con dos personas; uno era un Hombre, de estatura media, pelo castaño, ojos verdes, por sus ropas, dedujeron que era un ninja; el otro, también era ninja, ¿cómo dudarlo cuando tiene tantas armas? Era rubio de ojos azules, con una melena tan larga que les recordó a Deidara.**

**-Sentaos, al final de todo.-Dijo Hanako mirando al equipo Kakashi señalando unas sillas repartidas por la sala.**

**Ella y los otros dos jóvenes, se dirigieron a una mesa y cuatro sillas que había en el centro de la sala y se sentaron.**

**El equipo Kakashi podía oír todo perfectamente.**

**-Ryoka-sama, ¿son ellos de fiar?-Dijo el castaño mirando a los chicos de reojo.**

**-Sí, podéis hablar libremente, son los nuevos; informadme sobre las bases.**

**Esos dos chicos, eran los responsables de las otras dos bases rebeldes, se solían reunir muy a menudo, para informar a la líder de los avances y ataques. **

**-Nos hemos quedado sin una base, Jiro la encontró, arrasó todo, ni siquiera encontramos aldeanos.-Dijo el rubio.-Es por eso que Masao no está aquí.**

**-En mi base todo ha sido bastante tranquilo, yo diría que demasiado, me espero un ataque inminente, es más yo tendría que haberme quedado a liderar las tropas.-Aseguró el castaño con pesar.**

**-No estoy de acuerdo, Jiro no es tonto, si no atacó es porque no quiso, seguro que está buscándome…-Dijo Hanako con furia.**

**Los otros dos asintieron.**

**-¿Cómo va el proyecto?-Preguntó el rubio.**

**-Ya está todo listo, está a nuestra disposición, solo queda exterminar a Jiro y a toda su raza, cuando eso pase iniciaremos la segunda parte del plan.**

**-Me alegra saber que después de esta guerra podremos irnos de este putrefacto lugar, y todo te lo debemos a ti Ryoka-sama, gracias a ese aparato, podremos volver a casa…-Dijo el castaño.**

**-Bien, sigamos con la reunión, la defensa…**

**Hanako fue interrumpida por Eitaro, quien entró corriendo a la sala.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Eitaro?**

**-Ryoka-sama, se han detectado un grupo de cuatro sombras a mando de un demonio, pensamos que nos han descubierto, y por eso siguen ahí.**

**-Lo mejor será atacar antes de que pidan refuerzos o que ataquen ellos.-Dijo el rubio.**

**-No envíes a nadie.-Dijo Hanako, a lo que todos ensancharon los ojos.-Es un demonio, cuando uno ataca por los caminos suelen ser fáciles de matar, pero cuando uno nos ataca directamente, es que son fuertes, pero fuertes de verdad, ¿no notáis el olor a azufre desde aquí?-Hanako tenía razón, no serían rivales para un demonio poderoso.-Además, hace tiempo que no mato uno…-Y así ella desapareció en un **_**¡poff!**_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

**Lamento el retraso, de verdad, pero por asuntos personaales no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni de publicar.**

**Saludos, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	10. Demostrando lo que vale

Capítulo 10

"Demostrando lo que vale"

Todos salieron al exterior y, una vez fuera, observaron la entrada de la pequeña aldea con horror al ver como un grupo de sombras lideradas por un ser asqueroso y grande, un demonio, trataban de entrar. El equipo siete sintió náuseas al notar el fuerte olor a azufre que venía de él.

-Tranquilos, siendo tan pocos no lograrán romper mi barrera, lo malo sería que viniesen más.-Dijo Hanako, que comenzó a dirigirse hacia el enemigo, pero detuvo sus pasos al notar como todo el grupo le seguía.-Será mejor que vosotros dos os retiréis ya, las otras bases os pueden necesitar si esto se trata de un plan para destruirnos definitivamente haciéndoos un ataque por sorpresa mientras no estáis.-Dijo Hanako mirando al rubio y al castaño, líderes de las otras dos bases.

-¡Hai!-Respondieron a coro.

Hanako, corrió hacia las puertas seguida de cerca por sus "amigos".

-¡No quiero a nadie en la entrada, apartaos!-Dijo Hanako dirigiéndose a los aldeanos cercanos a las puertas.

Los aldeanos, obedecieron al instante, resguardándose en sus casas a esperar que su líder se encargara de los intrusos.

Ella actuó deprisa, hizo unos sellos a una velocidad que superaría la de Kakashi y, abrió las puertas de chakra dejándolos pasar.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces? ¡No los dejes pasar!-Gritó Sai alarmado al igual que el resto del equipo siete.

-Si no lo hace, correrá el riesgo de que vengan más, es mejor acorralarlos, además, la líder sabe lo que hace…-Respondió Haruka calmándolos.

Hanako se colocó en posición de ataque, el demonio hizo lo mismo, las sombras no se movieron y dejaron que su jefe acabara con ella.

Ella desenfundó sus sables lentamente bajo la atenta mirada del demonio. En un rápido movimiento, se lanzó contra él con sus sables en alto tratando de cortarlo, pero este lo esquivaba con movimientos ágiles y elegantes, cuando el demonio tuvo que moverse hacia un lado a causa de un golpe que logró rozarlo, ella aprovechó la oportunidad, lanzó un golpe al suelo, este se desquebrajó, logrando aturdir al demonio, casi no tuvo tiempo a apartarse.

La verdadera lucha se desató, Hanako atacaba sin ninguna piedad, y de no ser por los agudos reflejos que el demonio tenía, no hubiese salido bien parado.

Sin embargo, el demonio, solo esquivaba los golpes, nunca atacaba, Hanako supo que la estaba probando, siguieron peleando un buen rato de la misma forma, hasta que el demonio pareció aburrirse.

-¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? Jiro te busca desde hace años.-Habló el ser por fin. Hanako sonrió para sus adentros, un demonio siempre usa el poder verbal para defenderse, siempre era lo mismo, y es que a ella le gustaba oír lo que decían antes de acabar con ellos.

-No tengo motivos para ello.-Respondió con voz fría a la vez que le lanzaba un puñetazo que acertó en su cara tirándolo hacia atrás.

-Si te unieras a nosotros, la guerra terminaría, ¿no es eso lo que querías?, te propongo un trato, si tú te unes a nosotros, yo le pediré a Jiro-sama piedad por los humanos que proteges, palabra de demonio.

-Lo siento, pero aprendí hace mucho tiempo a no hacer pactos con demonios…

Sin decir una palabra más, dio un salto en el aire, su sable derecho se enterró en el estómago del demonio, mientras que con el otro le cortaba la cabeza con un simple giro de su muñeca.

La sangre negra del demonio se esparcía por el seco suelo de la pequeña aldea.

Hanako hizo gala de su rapidez y, tomando por sorpresa a las sombras, las degolló una a una a la velocidad de la luz, solo los poseedores del sharingan allí presentes pudieron ver, aunque no muy claramente, a Hanako.

Se hizo un silencio en el claro, al parecer, solo era una patrulla que pasaba por allí, habían llegado a tiempo y el enemigo no pudo pedir refuerzos.

Hanako guardó sus sables, equipo siete la miró.

-Ahora, ¿sabéis por qué me quedo aquí? Ya habéis visto a esas cosas.

-Comprendemos.-Dijo Kakashi

-Ne…Hanako-chan-comenzó Naruto-¿por qué no nos enseñas a combatir contra ellos? Así podríamos ayudar…

-Necesitaríais mejorar la velocidad, sois todos muy lentos.-Respondió Hanako pensativa.-pero podemos hacer algo, supongo…

-Ryoka-sama, ¿por qué no los incluyes en nuestro grupo? Solo somos nosotros dos, vendría bien más gente.-señaló Haruka.

Hanako sonrió, ¿entrenar a sus compañeros de equipo? ¿A Sasuke? Lo cierto, es que sería interesante, es decir, ella ya había superado su obsesión por Sasuke, pero admitía que le guardaba algo de rencor por los viejos tiempos… ¡toma eso ego Uchiha, la molestia va a ayudarte!

-Está bien, entonces yo seré ahora su sensei, sensei.-Dijo Hanako con tono irónico a Kakashi.

-El entrenamiento será esta tarde; Haruka, Eitaro, decidles todo lo que tengan que saber.-Dijo Hanako mientras se marchaba hacia la casa principal.

-¿A dónde va ella?-preguntó Sai.

-Ella es la líder, Eien es muy grande digamos que aquí también hay algunos asuntillos de política, estará ocupada, a veces no sé de dónde narices saca el tiempo: entrenarse ella, a nosotros, ahora a vosotros, los asuntos políticos, las misiones, defender a la aldea, y seguro que muchas cosa más…-respondió Eitaro con cara de cansancio.-No me gustaría ser su sucesor…

-Jiro-sama-Llamó una voz espeluznante de un demonio-El equipo que enviamos esta mañana no ha vuelto, lo perdimos al llegar al Valle de Huesos, ¿Cuáles son las órdenes señor?

-No ataquéis aún-el demonio se disponía a discutir, pero Jiro lo calló con una mirada- esta guerra es como una partida de ajedrez, yo acabo de mover pieza, respeto demasiado a Hanako como para esperar a que mueva ella…No suelo hacer trampas, casi nunca.

Al finalizar esas palabras miro al demonio, este abrió los suyos grandemente al ver lo que tenía delante…

…eso, ¿eso era el shikoru?

Fin del capítulo 10

Siento la tardanza, de verdad, pero verdaderamente es un milagro que haya tenido tiempo de escribir, como algunos ya saben, estamos a final de curso, lleno de exámenes y odiosos trabajos, en fin, espero que comentéis que tal la pequeña pelea que he descrito, ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? opiniones por favor, me despido, gracias por leer…

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Entrenamiento 1ª parte

**Capítulo 11**

**"Entrenamiento 1ª parte"**

* * *

-Y este es el campo de entrenamiento.-Terminaba de decir Eitaro tras una larga visita a la aldea para mostrarse la al equipo siete.

-¿Aquí entrenaremos con Hanako-chan dattebayo?- Preguntó Naruto ansioso.

-Así es, comenzaremos esta tarde aquí.-Respondió Haruka.

-¿Hanako suele ser muy dura en los entrenamientos?-Preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

Los dos alumnos de Hanako tragaron grueso recordando la de palizas que solían llevarse gracias a su "adorada" sensei y a sus duras jornadas de duro trabajo… luego, sus caras cambiaron a unas más traviesas causándole un terrible escalofrío al pobre equipo siete que miraba atentos las reacciones de los shinobis con una gota en la cabeza.

-Al principio…desearéis morir,-Respondió Eitaro con una sonrisa maléfica.-Pero luego te acostumbras a las largas horas de entrenamiento y a los cortos y escasos descansos…

-Por no hablar de las palizas…-Añadió Haruka también con maldad-Los golpes me duraban semanas…

-¡Uhh, Cierto! Menos mal que nosotros ya sabemos defendernos mejor y no tenemos que volver a esos tiempos, ¿Verdad querido a migo Haruka?- Siguió diciendo Eitaro con tono teatral.

-Cierto mí querido Eitaro.-También teatralmente.

El equipo siete hacía rato que sudaba frío, _¿Qué tan terrible pude ser? Solo es Sakura_ pensaba los muy ilusos…

-Veo que ya estáis aquí, ¿listos para entrenar?-Dijo Hanako apareciendo de la nada, asustándolos a todos.

-¡Hai!-contestaron a coro.

-Bien, para empezar, todos comenzaréis a usar pesas tanto en piernas como en brazos para mejorar velocidad.-Acto seguido comenzó a entregarles las pesas.-Como no tenemos mucho tiempo para mejorar todas vuestras habilidades específicamente, lo mejor será que nos centremos tan solo en las seáis más buenos y con algunas técnicas básicas para poder sobrevivir aquí. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: los usuarios con sharingan vendrán conmigo y el resto entrenarán con Haruka y Eiraro.-Explicó-vosotros dos,-dirigiéndose ahora a sus dos alumnos-enseñarles lo básico en armas y entrenarles a fondo cuerpo a cuerpo a nuestro estilo en la aldea.

-¿¡Ehh! Pero Hanako-chan yo quería entrenar contigo.-se quejó el rubio, a lo que Hanako ignoraba mientras que Sai se lo llevaba a rastras por una oreja hacia el otro campo de entrenamiento donde entrenarían ellos dos y sus nuevos compañeros.

Mientras que ellos se iban, Kakashi y Sasuke se acercaron a su sensei.

-¿Cómo piensas entrenarnos para mejorar el sharingan, pequeña?-Preguntó al fin Kakashi desconcertado.

Sasuke la miraba a los ojos con una interrogante en sus orbes azabache.

-Hmp…-Hanako solo rodó los ojos, luego los cerro, pasando olímpicamente de sus preguntas, para abrirlos de nuevo mostrando un sharingan en su última frase como una muda respuesta.

Ante esto, Sasuke y Kakashi miraban incrédulos a sus ojos rojos.

-¿¡Cómo conseguiste esos ojos!-Preguntó Sasuke impresionado, dejando a un lado su máscara de frialdad, ¡Por Kami, que eran como los ojos de Uchiha Madara!

Ante esto, Sakura lo miró por unos momentos, nunca lo había visto histérico, Hanako rio interiormente, sentía una satisfacción que no sentía desde hacía tiempo, ¡había conseguido sorprender al Uchiha!

-Creí haberos dicho que el shikoru tenía grandes y amplia habilidades.-Contestó al fin.

-Sí, pero ¿sharingan? Entiendo que poseas el shikoru, pero ¿por qué el sharingan también?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-El shikoru posee la habilidad de copiar y obtener las barreras de sangre que a mí me dé la gana…Útil, ¿cierto? (N/A: en el capítulo 8 donde Hanako cuenta su historia no les dice a ellos todos los detalles de su poder).

-Imposible…Tanto poder en una misma persona es…-Decía Kakashi.

-¿Escalofriante? ¿Aterrador? Sí, lo sé.-cortó Hanako.-Pero no es tan sencillo como pensáis, copiar una barrera completa de sangre para que te dure durante toda la vida requiere una elevada cantidad de chakra, que en medio de una pelea puede dejarte a ceros, sobre todo cuando hay que piarla de memoria, no tienes que tener al usuario delante para poder copiársela, basta con haberla visto una vez y recordarla.

-¿posees el rinnegan?-Preguntó Kakashi de repente, curioso por haber recordado el poder de Pain cuando arrasó la aldea.

-Sí, ese también, lo recuerde después de que los akatsukis me secuestraran, si mal no recuerdo, se llamaba Pain. Será mejor que comencemos a entrenar si no queréis estar aquí toda la noche, casi hemos perdido la tarde. Empecemos, en esta aldea hemos comprobado que la manera más eficaz de pelear es con el estilo de los Hyùga, ya sabéis, con las palmas de las manos apuntan los puntos débiles internos y a los flujos principales de chakra, nosotros hacemos algo similar, golpeamos de esa misma forma a los órganos vitales del adversario. Eso es lo que más entrenaremos, entre otras cosas, pero ahora que ya sabéis la teoría, vamos con un poco de práctica. Yo os ataco y vosotros esquiváis, ¿comprendido?

Hanako vio como los dos hombres a su cargo asentían con la cabeza varias veces y se posicionaban al estilo Hyùga, los dos con el sharingan activado, esperando el ataque.

Se alarmaron cuando de pronto Hanako desapareció a la velocidad de la luz haciéndolos forzar al máximo su sharingan.

Hanako apareció delante de Sasuke para golpearlo en su hombro derecho, logró esquivarlo a tiempo, pero cuando vio el segundo ataque hacia su hombro izquierdo le faltó tiempo para esquivarlo debido a la velocidad de ella y al peso que tenía que soportar por las malditas pesas de su brazo, salió disparado hacia atrás por el golpe quedando algo más atrás.

En ese tiempo, Hanako volvió a desaparecer para aparecer de nuevo delante de Kakashi y golpearlo como a Sasuke, a éste le pasó lo mismo y cayó al lado de Sasuke.

-Os falta velocidad, comencemos de nuevo.

Ellos se levantaron y de nuevo esperaron el ataque.

Así continuaron el resto de la tarde, de vez en cuando se turnaban para que así ellos también practicaran el ataque.

Hanako esquivaba todos sus golpes, atacaran de uno en uno o los dos a la vez, su velocidad era muy por encima a la de ellos, lo peor, era que ella siempre hacía diana cuando le tocaba atacar, por ello acabaron la tarde agotados.

Según Hanako era gracioso ver al Uchiha cojear y a Kakashi con su único ojo morado…

En el otro campo de entrenamiento, mientras tanto, los otros muchachos explotaban e intercambiaban entre ellos habilidades de ataque y de defensa.

Más tarde, el equipo siete, ya se había puesto a resguardo en una de las casas de la aldea que Hanako les había dado, todos querían tumbarse en una cama y no volver a levantarse al día siguiente, pero, ¿Qué más podían hacer si esa era la única forma de sobrevivir?

**FIN DEL CAPÍTIULO 11**

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me dejen algún que otro comentario.

Ya me dirán qué les pareció.

¡Saludos!


	12. Entrenamiento 2ª parte

**Capítulo 12**

**Entrenamiento 2ª parte**

* * *

-Ne, ne…-comenzó diciendo Naruto una mañana con un largo bostezo.-Haruka, ¿cuándo haremos algo nuevo dattebayo? En este último mes solo entrenamos taijutsu, ¿dónde están las técnicas buenas y lo divertido?

-Primero tenéis que saber lo básico, luego, cuando la líder crea que estéis preparados pasaréis al siguiente nivel.-Le contestó con calma.

-¡Pero es que yo quiero algo nuevo! ¿Cómo seré Hokage si no puedo salir vivo de aquí?-Todos rodaron los ojos en señal de cansancio.

-Dobe, se supone que tenemos que empezar poco a poco.-Dijo Sasuke harto del lloriqueo del rubio, aun en el fondo, muy en el fondo, reconocía que estaba de acuerdo con él, llevaban tres meses repitiendo los mismos ejercicios, y este último tan solo taijutsu; si bien le gustó entrenar con Hanako para mejorar el sharingan y su rapidez, también era cierto que estaba cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo, sentía que no avanzaba...

-¡No me llames así teme!¡para ser un buen Hokage tengo que hacerme fuerte, y así no avanzo!

-Usuratonkachi, ¡si no sabes lanzar un kunai bien como piensas ser Hokage!

-¡Si que sé lanzar un kunai!-Le dijo Naruto furioso, cayendo en el juego del azabache, que ya tenía una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya, claro.

-¡Seré el mejor Hokage de todos dattebayo! Y...-No pudo terminar de hablar, alguien que llevaba un rato escuchando lo interrumpió a voz de grito.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡En estos últimos dos meses no has hecho otra cosa más que quejarte!¡Pareces un niño de cinco años!-Explotó Eitaro, que desde hacía escasos meses había descubierto que su paciencia no era lo suficientemente grande como para soportar al rubio, era desesperante…-_¡Quiero ver a Hanako-chan! ¿Cuándo nos entrenará ella? ¿Cuándo comeré algo decente? ¡Seré Hokage dattebayo!-_Terminó de decir imitando la voz de Naruto con dramatismo.

...

...

Los seis chicos esperaban a Hanako para comenzar los entrenamientos matutinos, y baya que eran matutinos, aún era de noche, para ser más exactos eran las cinco de la mañana. Llevaban tres meses y medio de entrenamiento, todos habían mejorado considerablemente la velocidad, reflejos y el dichoso taijutsu, ahora solo quedaba que Hanako les diera el visto bueno para pasar a otros niveles de entrenamiento.

...

...

-¿Qué ocurre hoy? Hanako no suele llegar tarde.-Comentó Kakashi, haciendo que todos le mirasen.

-Ah, eso, Hanako nos dijo a noche que tenía una sorpresa y que se iba a retrasar un rato.-Dijo Eitaro.

-¡¿Nani?-Grito el rubio-¡Pude haber dormido más!

-Eres un vago, Naruto-Se burló Sai.

Naruto le iba a contestar al insulto, pero un _poff _en la escena lo calló. La figura de Hanako se dejó ver.

-Hanako-chan, ¿Cuándo nos enseñarás algo nuevo?-Preguntó Naruto cuando se acercó a ellos.

-…-Hanako se le quedó mirando, en silencio como pidiéndole que continuara hablando.

-Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que ya estamos listos para lo que venga.

-Vale.-dijo simplemente.-seguidme, os haré una prueba, de todas formas os la iba a hacer hoy…

-¿Nani? ¿Así tan fácil?-Preguntó incrédulo.-¡Pasaré esa prueba!

El resto solo suspiró con cansancio y siguió a Hanako.

-¡Ryoka-sama! ¿Va a salir? ¿Alguna misión?-Preguntó un aldeano

-Algo así, le haré una prueba a los novatos.-Contestó seca.

-¡Vaya, que bien! ¡Más ninjas a la causa!- Y el aldeano se marchó feliz y con un nuevo cotilleo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Kakashi.

-Iremos a lo que en la aldea sería una misión de rango B.-Le dijo Hanako.

-¿De rango B?

-Hai, hai, como mucho nos encontraremos algún grupo de sombras, pero tranquilos, los grupos de sobras que van dirigidos por sombras no suelen ser buenos en ataques, pues solo se encargan de espiar y localizar nuestras bases, así que mataremos a algún grupillo que haya por ahí, bueno, vosotros lo intentaréis…

-Puede ser interesante.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Nosotros iremos Hanako?-Preguntó Haruka.

-Pues ahora que lo dices lo mejor es que Eitaro y tú os quedéis, hay papeleo que arreglar en mi despacho…-Terminó de decir con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Haruka suspiró con arrepentimiento por haber preguntado, y Eitaro lo miró como diciendo _¿eres tonto o te haces?_

El equipo siete, tras desaparecer ese par, miró a Hanako con una gota en la cabeza como diciendo _igualita que Tsunade_…

Sin más que decir, llegaron a la entrada de la pequeña aldea, tras Hanako hacer unos sellos de manos para desactivar el campo de energía que rodeaba la aldea como protección, ellos ya se encontraban de espalda a las puertas de la aldea, listos para partir, hacia un nuevo reto.

...

...

...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben que con los exámenes de septiembre no se juega, por ello he estado todo este mes currando inglés, espero sacarla, bueno, a lo que iba, que me estoy liando, por la razón anterior, no actualizaré en más o menos un mes mientras que pasa esta época de estrés escolar. Como mucho puedo escaparme unas horas para subir un capítulo de mi otro fic que tengo a medio acabar.

Agradezco el apoyo de los que dejan RR y alertas, que me alegran el día.

¡Hasta la próxima y no olviden comentar!


End file.
